RFF The Amazing Race Fantasy Game: Season 2
RFF The Amazing Race Fantasy Game: Season 2 is another "The Amazing Race" fantasy game hosted at RFF, this time hosted by user redwings8831. This game features 12 teams of 2 forumers. Production Results The following teams and players participated in the Race. Placements (per leg) are arranged in finishing order. 1 spoler345 and smiley did not do the detour, forcing them to incur an 8 hour penalty. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Prizes Leg 1 - $10,000 for each person Leg 2 - Seven day trip to Jamaica Episode Titles Episode Titles are quotes often made by racers during the course of the Race. 1. You Can't Judge Me! I'm Not A Book And I Don't Have A Cover! - Hakushu8 2. Why Do I Feel Like an Extra Stormtrooper in Star Wars? - Graytex Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Thailand) *Dyersville, Iowa, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Field of Dreams) (Starting Line) * Dyersville (Multiple Airports) to Bangkok, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand] (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) *Bangkok (Anusawari Chai Samoraphum) *Bangkok (Suan Santichaiprakarn Park) *Bangkok (Mandarin Oriental Hotel) * Bangkok to Nakhon Ratchasima Province *Nakhon Ratchasima Province (Mun River) *Ubon Ratchathani (Thung Si Muang Park - Golden Minaret) The Detour for this leg of the Race was a choice between Manual or Automatic. In Manual, teams will make their way to the bank of the Mun River and find the marked long boats and working with locals, paddle and transport the boat a distance of ¾ of a mile down the river. In Automatic, teams will make their way to the bank of the Mun River and find a marked remote control boat and figure out how to program it to make the boat travel a distance of 1 mile down the river. Instructions on how to use the remotes are written in Thai. Leg 2 (Thailand → Bhutan) * Bangkok, Thailand (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) to Paro, Bhutan (Paro Airport) *Paro (Taktsang) *Paro (Main Street) *Thimphu (Changlimithang Stadium) *Thimphu (Textile Museum) *Thimphu (Telecom Tower) *Thimphu (Dechen Phodrang Monastery) The Roadblock for this leg involved the chosen team member to hit ten different targets scattered throughout the stadium, as they take part in the national sport of Bhutan. The Detour for this leg was Paint It or Milk It, in Paint It, teams will make their way to the National Institute for Zorig Chusum and recreate a traditional Bhutanese painting. Once the painting is to the locals standards, teams will receive their next clue. In Milk It, teams will have to find the Motithang Takin Preserve and milk Takins, an goat-antelope which is also the national animal of Bhutan, to fill a marked jug to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward this leg was to search over a thousand different textiles for the one with the yellow and red race flag attached to it at the Textile Museum. Additional Tasks: *At Paro's main street, teams must partake in the Bhutanese festival of Paro Tsechu, by dressing in traditional costumes and participating in three different native dances, the Dance of the Lords of the Cremation Grounds, Dance of the Heroes with six kinds of ornaments, and the Dance of the Black Hats.